


Family Evening

by happilyappled



Series: Dad Daddy [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home from work and has one of the most normal evenings in family he has experienced in the past eight years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlHooots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/gifts).



> There's a huge background for this story that has yet to be written and posted, but these are the basics:  
> \- Frank is a trans male, who went through a difficult transition phase, but is now at ease with his own body;  
> \- Gerard was one of the people who helped him the most through his difficult transition and period of personal acceptance.  
> \- Six years prior to this story, they were faced with an unplanned pregnancy and, due to several circumstances, Frank kept the baby.

Gerard's late again tonight and hopefully, Frank won't be too tired when he gets home. Their son, Xavier, got out of kindergarten about a month ago and won't start first grade for another month, and Frank being seven months pregnant doesn't make it sound very easy to deal with. Gerard convinced their mothers to take Xavier out of the house at least once a week each, which is better, and today was one of those days, but it's nowhere near the rest Frank needs. Gerard isn't sure of how he feels about it. He's worried that Frank might wear himself out, but at the same time there aren't many alternatives.

Sighing, Gerard grabs his bag and gets out of the car, walking up fast to the front door, not forgetting to close the garage gate with the proper remote. He wonders what will happen today once he opens the door since Gerard can't ever predict what will greet him once he's inside. Some days Xavier is laughing, others he's crying over a petulant issue such as Frank not being in the mood to play with him or simply because Frank slapped his hand away from the cookie dough; some days Frank is sitting on the couch cooing at his moving belly, others he's in the kitchen frowning at the food or lying in bed with an headache or suffering from swollen feet. It's always a surprise, considering how difficult Frank's pregnancy has been or how active a six year old can be. Nevertheless, Gerard opens the door with a smile.

"Anybody home?" he calls out as usual, closing the door and dropping his lunch bag next to the small end table. His keys are next, falling into the shell-shaped porcelain container they had no idea what to do with at first. Before he turns around, Gerard can hear his son's scream.

"DAD!" Xavier yells out in a distressed voice. Gerard can hear him from upstairs and walks towards the stairs, but then he can hear the little footsteps in the hall and waits for him instead. What he doesn't expect is to see Xavier run down the stairs 100% naked, yelling, "Daaaaad!"

Gerard grins immediately.

"Oh my god! What's this naked monkey doin' in my house?" Gerard jokes with his son, catching him mid-flight when Xavier jumps off the third step. He's laughing, and Gerard laughs at him too, kissing his pliant cheek and putting him down on the floor. There's time for a few tickles, but Xavier runs away with a small shriek and hides behind Gerard, who turns around to try and catch him again. "Let me get that tail! Where's your tail, lil' monkey?"

They play around for a while, running in small circles and laughing animatedly, but Gerard hears another sound from upstairs, that creek on the top step, and looks up. Frank is standing there in all his pregnant glory, with one hand on the railing and the other on his cocked hip. He has always looked great, but that big belly adds something special to his poise. The whole idea of pregnancy being radiance totally applies to Frank, even when he's only wearing baggy sweatpants and an old Wolverine t-shirt that is actually Gerard's; he's adorable. "What's up, Daddy?"

Frank looks at him until Xavier finally settles with seeking shelter behind Gerard, peeking from the side of Gerard's torso.

"Will you please tell your son that he needs to take a bath?" Frank says, sounding half annoyed and half desperate. Gerard notices how the t-shirt seems wet around Frank's stomach when Frank drags a hand down its big curve and frowns. Then, Gerard turns to their son.

"I just bathed yesterday!" Xavier retaliates, making Gerard chuckle. He can't resist the kid's simple sense of humor, but by now Frank is tapping his foot on the floor and that is never good news. Most of the time, Xavier is very easy to convince to bathe, but when he's reluctant, he's fierce. Yet at the same time, so is Frank.

Suddenly, Gerard realizes he's in a battlefield unable to choose between his cute son and his annoyed boyfriend. He decides to choose the reasonable side and agrees with Frank when he says, "You also watched TV yesterday, and if you don't get into that bathtub in 20 seconds, you won't watch your favorite show tonight. It's Thursday, remember?"

Xavier grumbles in protest, but admits defeat and goes back upstairs, his cute little butt shaking with every step. He pokes his tongue out at Frank and asks Gerard, "Dad, will you help me today?"

Gerard nods and follows him up the stairs, smiling sweetly, but tells him to get into the bathtub with Mrs. Quack that he'll be there in a minute. Xavier strolls slowly towards the bathroom. Before he joins his son, Gerard has to greet this gorgeous pregnant man on top of the staircase and of course, his unborn little girl. Frank's face softens immediately when Gerard strokes a palm across his belly and kisses his lips softly, smiling down at his hand afterwards, waiting for it. Usually, the baby greets him back with a kick, but apparently she's not in the mood right now. "How was your day, Frank? And where's my daughter?"

Frank giggles and caresses Gerard's hand gently. "Probably napping. She was up and about at six o'clock as usual, but gave up after 30 minutes since you weren't home yet. I'm glad, though. It was tough today."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Gerard offers, with another peck on Frank's lips. He has an idea, though. "It doesn't smell like food, which means you haven't started cooking yet, and it's late now. We're both tired, so why don't you go relax on the couch with the phone and order something for dinner?"

"No need to. Mom brought a couple of bowls with her earlier," Frank says with a little chuckle. Gerard tries to follow, but he yawns first. Frank asks, "Another long day, huh?" Gerard assents quietly, but says he'll talk about it later when Xavier calls for him.

Gerard watches Frank waddle down the stairs and finds it adorable, but turns to the bathroom right away when Xavier claims that the water is running cold. His baths are never long, but as usual Gerard likes to ask him about his day. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah!" Xavier answers excitedly, splashing Gerard in the face as he rinses the kid's hair. Gerard shushes him so he can finish, but then he listens to Xavier brag about his cozy morning at home and his afternoon out with Nana Iero. "We made pancakes for breakfast, and I and Nana baked cupcakes after lunch because Daddy went for a nap, and then we went out to the playground. It was awesome!"

Gerard shakes his head at his son's enthusiasm, agreeing with him that it did sound like fun. Then, he turns the water back on to rinse the rest of Xavier's body. When he speaks next, it's a little louder to be heard over the water stream. "What about when you came back home?"

Xavier looks down as he says, "Daddy snapped at me when I woke him up, and told me to play in my bedroom with Simba. I don't like it when Daddy snaps at me."

"You know there are bad days sometimes, monkey," Gerard tries to calm him down. Gerard doesn't have much to compare to the first time Frank was pregnant, since they didn't get together until late in the seventh month, but the last two months six years ago weren't as difficult as this second pregnancy has been from the very beginning. Every symptom there is in the books for expectant parents, Frank has been dealing with them since the first or second week, from the nausea to the dizziness, the nosebleeds, the body aches, the heartburn or the mood swings. He's had everything and, as far as Gerard knows, the first time he didn't have half of this. It's been worrying Gerard to death.

Plus, it's not easy to explain to a six year old that sometimes Frank doesn't feel well enough to leave the bed, let alone to have fun for hours on end, even though Xavier has witnessed some of those harsh moments himself. "Daddy needs us, and we must be patient with him. Jean is wearing him out, but it will pay off, you'll see."

"I don't like her," Xavier says with a pout, getting up when Gerard tells him to and letting Mrs. Quack fall in the water. The rubber duck has been his companion since Xavier's first bath and "she" never complains, not even when Xavier drowns "her" in his childish frustration. "She makes Daddy cranky. And sick!"

Gerard frowns, shutting off the water. "Daddy got sick today?"

"I heard him in the bathroom after lunch. He was there a long time," Xavier admits in his serene way, looking up at Gerard with a little frown. He must be seeing Gerard's own frown and is trying to imitate him. Frank hasn't been sick in a few weeks, and when he does, Gerard is always worried because these symptoms were supposed to disappear after the first trimester. Gerard truly wants Frank to feel well straight until the end of this pregnancy. He's been through enough already.

"It's almost over now," Gerard says, trying to convince Xavier and himself that the last couple of months will be better. He'll try his best to see to it. He is mostly looking forward to his two weeks off in August, starting a week from tomorrow, and hopefully they'll be able to spend those days away from the city, in the calm breeze of the Ways' country cottage. The fresh air of the many yards of forest surrounding the cozy house will be good for Frank and the baby.

Before that, he needs to get Xavier dressed for dinner, but of course he wants to jump on the bed first. His solemn moods go away faster than the minutes themselves, so he's trying to reach the ceiling with his arms raised high. Father and son laugh at the ceiling that is never close enough. Gerard has only managed to put a t-shirt on Xavier and his Batman briefs by the time Frank comes up by the bedroom door, clapping his hands twice to get their attention among the laughter. Frank smiles and rubs his belly, saying, "Dinner's up, boys."

"Daddy, look at me!" Xavier cries out one last time, excitedly, jumping again and trying to reach the ceiling to show off his skills and his fun. Frank grins at him, but Gerard catches a glimpse of Frank's grimace. Frank shakes his head, certainly wanting to certify Gerard that he's alright, but Gerard knows better.

He hurries Xavier to get some pants on so they can go downstairs and eat dinner while it's hot. Xavier jumps down from the bed and tries to run away, but Gerard can distinguish playtime from dinnertime, and warns Xavier about that. The kid pouts, but Gerard is sure Frank's mother brought them something really good for dinner, so he tries to tempt their son with food, asking Frank what's for dinner.

"Well, Mom got you a bowl of pasta salad," Frank tells Gerard with a little smirk. His hand is still atop his inflated stomach, and this time Gerard can see its perfectly round shape shift with the baby's movements. It's endearing, and Gerard gets lost watching it, but Frank's voice interrupts him. "And she brought a huge, _greasy_ lasagna for X and I."

Xavier gasps and stops playing around. "Nana's lasagna?" Frank hums approvingly. Xavier loves lasagna, especially Frank's mother's recipe, mainly due to an ingredient in particular. "With red peppers?"

"Yeah!" Frank responds as soon as Xavier's eyes start gleaming in excitement.

Xavier lets out a high-pitched scream and it's his time to hurry Gerard to get him fully dressed, running to hug Frank around the stomach as tight as his skinny arms can, and finally running downstairs. Gerard and Frank hurry after him, but Xavier slows down when he approaches the staircase, always having been a careful boy about them.

The meal goes on really well, Xavier ending up with red sauce all over his face and hands, but it's amazing to watch him eat. Gerard grins at his son the whole time, eating his pasta salad respectfully, also paying attention to Frank's own eagerness as he eats. It's been an adventure these past months. Frank has been experiencing all kinds of complications, but his healthy appetite has never disappeared. Watching Frank eat this lasagna like he hasn't had food in three weeks makes Gerard feel blessed for his perfect little family.

"You," Gerard points at Frank after they've all eaten. Frank wants to clean up after dinner, but Gerard would never let him do that after what he heard from Xavier earlier. Frank had a rough day; he said it himself and Gerard can read it so well in his tired eyes, and in the way Frank kept curling his fingers through his hair while eating, not to mention the fact that he always lingered for an extra second every time he blinked. He needs to rest and Gerard won't let Frank tell him otherwise. "You're going to sit in the living room with your feet up. Watch TV, read a magazine, rest your eyes, I don't care, but get out of my kitchen."

"Your kitchen?" Frank breathes out a laugh. He's the one who cooks more often, but it's only because he spends a lot more time at home and Gerard doesn't let him forget that.

"Now get lost and we'll be with you in a few minutes," Gerard tells him before he turns to Xavier, who remains sitting down, staring up at them, with a lot of red sauce still on his face. Gerard chuckles. "Let's get you washed up so you can help me tidying up, alright, lil' monkey?"

Xavier can't say no. He's a good boy who loves his Daddy, but follows his Dad's example to let Daddy rest. Gerard is really proud of him and tells him so while washing up his face in the small bathroom downstairs. They go back to the kitchen and tidy up the table, get the dishes in the washing machine and start it, then Xavier hands Gerard the bowl with the lasagna leftovers and Gerard puts it in the fridge wrapped up in plastic wrapper. When it's all done, Xavier grins up at him. "Thanks, Dad. Race you to the living room?"

Gerard hasn't even replied when Xavier takes off, laughing. "Hey! That's cheating!"

Merely moments later, Xavier is all sprawled out on the huge beanbag Frank's mother made out of old sheets and the filling of a couple of beanbags and pillows. It's a large, fluffy bed next to the couch where Xavier loves to relax, and he's using it now to watch his favorite TV show before bed. Next to him, on the couch, Gerard sits next to Frank and pulls him close, snuggling Frank to his side in a way he can still caress Frank's belly. At this time, the baby is always awake and tonight she doesn't disappoint.

"I bet you're growing big and strong in there, baby fox. I can't wait to hold you," Gerard whispers onto Frank's neck in the hope she can hear him without disturbing Xavier. Frank smiles at him, but jumps afterwards, and it's pretty clear why. Gerard can feel Frank's stomach move when he touches it. The baby always reacts to Gerard's presence, sometimes to the mere sound of his voice, and Gerard feels so lucky because of it. He didn't witness much of Xavier's pregnancy, but has been in a close relationship with the new baby, so he's obviously proud of feeling her move or kick under his hand.

Gerard pulls Frank's t-shirt up to his chest, having asked Frank's permission first, and trickles his fingers over Frank's belly from side to side and soon there's a sharp appendage, an elbow or a little fist, that chases his caress. He gets so tickled at this that he tries it over and over again, in every direction, mostly getting giggles from Frank. There's a moment when Gerard moves upwards to Frank's chest and feels a particularly strong kick that makes Frank startle on his seat and hiss, but he merely adjusts his position.

Gerard can see the cartoons on TV, but he can't focus on them now, not when Frank is sitting on the couch with his belly up. Every movement is so clear now, a little fist running under Frank's skin, a little kick extending the side of Frank's stomach for a quick second. Even though Gerard has seen this before, it's completely overwhelming. There's a baby growing inside Frank, a baby girl they love so much, someone so tiny but who they have so many plans for. It was a long process to get pregnant, and now Gerard can't get enough of it.

"This is so amazing, Frank, so unique," Gerard tells him, a hand atop Frank's belly and the other cupping Frank's jaw. Frank smiles at him and he looks exhausted right now, but there's a spark in his eyes that is very special. Gerard sees himself in it, the same way he sees Xavier there too and now this baby fox they can't wait to meet in person. It's absolutely mind-blowing. He's a dad, of two kids now, and there will never be enough words to express that.

But he hopes Frank and Xavier, and soon Jean, understand what he feels and all the things he simply can't explain.

"Thank you for being here with me, Gerard. I love you so much," Frank whispers, but Gerard can't be sure if he's choking up or just sleepy. Either way, Gerard kisses Frank's lips softly and draws an arm over his shoulders, letting Frank rest his head against him.

"I love you too," Gerard whispers back, pulling a strand of hair out of Frank's forehead, even though it falls over it again. There's a small smile on Frank's mouth, and his belly moves languidly like the baby is practicing acrobatics. It's beautiful and Gerard watches Frank and their daughter while their son finishes his favorite show.

By the time it's over, it's nine thirty and Jean is no longer moving, the same way Frank has clearly fallen asleep too. Gerard wakes him up and sends him to bed, also telling Xavier that it's time for bed, so he must turn off the TV. Xavier obeys, letting Gerard press a hand to the back of his head, asking, "Aren't you sleepy, monkey? You didn't take a nap today."

Xavier nods, yawning and rubbing his left eye. That's always a sign that he's ready for bed. Gerard sends him upstairs after Frank and takes a look around the living room, but everything is looking good, so he follows them both as well. He's tired and suddenly feeling the weight of a week of working ten hours a day, so he just brushes his teeth alongside Xavier and Frank himself, who's almost falling asleep while standing.

Tonight it's Xavier who puts his Daddy to sleep, actually, but it's not as uncommon as one might think. They curl up together on the big bed in the master bedroom, Frank lying on his right side, pregnant belly stretched in front of him, and Xavier wrapped up around it carefully, humming one of the softest lullabies Gerard has ever taught him.

Gerard watches this from the doorway for a while before he goes into the laundry room in case there's something to fold and put away. There is, and he spends a few minutes on it despite his drooping eyes. He can't help but stare for a while at the pile of new baby clothes they have there, waiting to be put up in the baby's room. They're so close to the big day and there are still so many things to do before Jean arrives, but for now Gerard only smiles, draping a hand smoothly over the soft orange onesie that's on top of the pile before he returns to the bedroom to find everybody asleep. He smiles and carries Xavier cautiously to his own bed, just across the hall, getting a few whines from the little boy, but sleep takes over as soon as Xavier's head hits the pillow. Xavier's body molds into his small bed and welcomes the fresh bedding Gerard lays over him. It's so peaceful.

"You're such a good boy, lil' monkey," he says, leaving a small kiss on Xavier's head before he exits the room. The small night light is on and the door isn't closed, so Gerard goes to bed too. By the time he gets to the master bedroom, Frank has turned to lie on his left side and Gerard undresses to his underwear, thinking about curling up behind Frank. He does just that, kissing Frank's hair and wrapping an arm around Frank's middle.

"Whatcha doing up?" Gerard whispers to his little girl as Frank's stomach bulges out against Gerard's palm. He thinks it might be just a small movement, just a goodnight wish, but his thought is contradicted when the skin stretches a couple more times. Jean wants to play some more apparently and Gerard isn't one to deny her anything, no matter how tired he is.

"Stop," Frank warns him in his soft voice, though.

"It's not me, Frank," Gerard excuses himself, dragging his palm across Frank's whole belly just to see the baby chasing his touch again. "She started it."

"Oh, don't you even¬—" Frank is interrupted by a strong movement that startles even Gerard. He shushes the baby and presses his hand harder against Frank's tummy, trying to calm Jean down. She only kicks back, a few more times like she's teasing Gerard, yet Frank warns them. "Playtime is from six to nine, kids."

"But Daddy…" Gerard sort of begs in his perfect imitation of a child's voice, chuckling.

"Shush it. Go to sleep. You too, little girl," he concludes, patting the front of his belly before he puts a hand on top of Gerard's. Frank guides it to the underside of his stomach, and Gerard doesn't whine any more. He knows Frank is tired and to be honest with himself, he loves it like this. Just lying here, holding both Frank and the baby. It makes him feel safe while also assuring himself that they're all safe for the night.

**

Gerard wakes up to his cell phone ringing, the usual at 7.30AM. It's his first morning alarm, thirty minutes before he actually has to get up, just so he can cuddle with Frank for a while. Gerard shuts it off and stretches his legs, palming at his morning wood next and scratching his balls. That's only routine for now and then he smiles to himself before he stretches his left arm to Frank's side of the bed. He finds it empty and cold, though, which isn't very common. Frank doesn't get up before Gerard unless there's something bothering him, and that's the thought that sobers Gerard up immediately.

How could he have missed Frank getting up earlier? Gerard has become an extremely light sleeper ever since Frank got pregnant, always noticing when Frank was up, even when it was just to pee every 3 or 4 hours, or when he rolled over the mattress complaining of backaches, or headaches, or heartburn, or whatever else. Why didn't Gerard wake up today?

He shakes his head at himself and gets up, slipping his feet into his slippers and getting up at last. He goes to the bathroom first and Frank isn't there, so Gerard takes a leak, washes his hands and his face, brushes his teeth and then, leaves the master bedroom putting on an old t-shirt. He peeks into Xavier's room and the little boy is still in bed, lying on his back with his limbs sprawled out everywhere and the bedding pooled up in between his legs, covering only his right one.

Going downstairs at last, Gerard finds Frank in the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee filling the room as the pot is starting to fill with the dark liquid. Gerard inhales this scent, always having been addicted to caffeine, even though they've been drinking a lot less since Frank got pregnant again. Frank doesn't seem like he has noticed Gerard yet as he's batting something on a bowl, most likely pancake dough, but he proves Gerard wrong by saying, "Morning."

"Good morning, Daddy," Gerard greets back, using the nickname he has grown so fond of since Xavier started speaking. Gerard is always Dad and Frank is always Daddy, and Gerard likes to call him so too once in a while. He's mostly teasing, but Frank never complains, so he probably will never stop.

"What are you doing up so early?" Gerard asks, truly concerned.

"Jean woke me up at six am and well, you know what she's like in the mornings, won't stop moving no matter what. And I had to pee anyway, so I figured I should just get up and get some stuff done," Frank replies, shrugging. "Thanks for taking care of the laundry last night, I mean assuming it was you."

Gerard hums to tell Frank he did fold the laundry before bed last night, and slides behind Frank at last, moving both hands under Frank's belly. He loves to do it. Frank looks absolutely stunning with that growing belly in front of him and Gerard has never been able to keep his hands away from it. The baby doesn't react right now and Frank puts down the bowl he was holding, moving his hands behind himself to hold Gerard's head. 

"Did you check on X?" Frank asks, turning his own head to the side when Gerard presses a sleepy kiss to the underside of Frank's ear.

"Mhmm. He's sleeping," Gerard replies, not really understanding what Frank means by this question.

Frank turns his head and captures Gerard's lips in a strong kiss, pressing his back against Gerard's front, humming. He's definitely hinting at something more than just kisses and caresses. The question about Xavier never made as much sense as now and Frank only clarifies himself even further when he mumbles, "Since I'm up and the baby isn't responding to your touch…."

Gerard tests this theory and runs a hand up and down Frank's belly, mouth latching to the side of Frank's neck. It makes Frank moan and press further back against Gerard, who hisses. There isn't any kick from inside Frank, so Gerard runs his hand further down until he cups the curve of Frank's sex, pressing his fingers around to try and find a sensitive spot. Frank moans and leans his head back onto Gerard's shoulder.

"I can never say no to that," Gerard says and kisses down Frank's neck. Frank turns his head a bit more and kisses Gerard again, then Frank ends it and leans over the counter, offering his backside to Gerard. He stops Frank, though. "Not here, Frank. It was so hard to explain this to X the other day."

Frank shrugs and presses his ass against Gerard again, humming a bit in the back of his throat. Gerard feels tempted to have sex right here, but he knows best, so he suggests they go to the bedroom. Frank agrees and follows him, sometimes reaching out for a kiss, other times just smirking up at Gerard with those sultry eyes teasing Gerard to the point where he pulls Frank by his shoulders and presses their bodies together as they cross the hall upstairs. Frank moans, but Gerard shushes him because Xavier's bedroom door is open as usual.

Gerard pushes Frank into their own room and then to the bed, but he makes a sound when he realizes they left the door open. He goes back to close it and ponders the option of locking it, doing it just to make sure Xavier doesn't walk in on them again. When he turns around, however, Frank is sitting on the bed, leaning back on his hands with his belly up. He looks beautiful, biting his lip sensually. Gerard approaches him and Frank smiles up at him, but doesn't let Gerard touch him yet. He pulls Gerard's boxers down first and goes down on his knees the best he can, ending face to face with Gerard's cock.

"I missed this," Frank murmurs, taking Gerard in his hand and touching him until Gerard is fully hard. Gerard offers him a hand to pull Frank up, but Frank shakes his head and pushes the hand away, leaning closer and taking Gerard's cock into his mouth.

"Oh Frankie," Gerard whispers, moving that hand to the top of Frank's head and rubbing his hair. Frank's mouth has always done wonders to his middle, tongue lolling around the head, teasing under the slit, caressing down the whole length when he deep-throats. It turns Gerard to jelly and he squirms and moans lowly, holding on the best he can. He fists at Frank's hair and his next moan comes out a little strangled, both signs that he doesn't want this to end just yet, and then Frank pulls Gerard's cock out of his mouth.

Gerard helps him up and pulls Frank's sweatpants off, followed by the oversize t-shirt he's been sleeping in for the past three weeks. Frank kisses him like he's thankful, Gerard pulling away from it with a smile, and then Frank whispers, "Lay down, baby."

"What are you up to?" Gerard murmurs back, drinking in Frank's next smirk. He obeys nonetheless, stripping his own t-shirt and lying down in the middle of the unmade bed. Frank climbs up over him and straddles his lap, pressing his hot sex down over Gerard's awaiting erection. Gerard hisses in pleasure and caresses Frank's skin, starting with his neck and running down his chest, the mastectomy marks that have always been a very important part of Frank's past, but right now there's a higher purpose to fulfill. He runs his hands down the sides of Frank's torso before he reaches Frank's hips, squeezing them. Frank lifts them up next and Gerard lines himself up with a hand, watching Frank as he lowers his whole body over Gerard's cock.

He feels so wet and warm, taunting Gerard with a few moans here and there. They move together, Gerard helping Frank out with his hands tight on Frank's hipbones and his eyes don't leave Frank's as he rides Gerard so beautifully, his face contorting with every second. The moment is languid and gentle, and Frank looks stunning when he closes his eyes and tilts his head back. He can't lean down and kiss Gerard, so he holds Frank there and watches him, paying attention to every detail, reading Frank's body in a very special way.

When it's been long enough and the heat crawls up Gerard's sternum, he moves his hands to Frank's thighs and squeezes them harder, holding on to his flesh, warning Frank of what's next. He mumbles, "You're so gorgeous, Frankie."

Frank moves faster, his panting getting stronger and his moans louder. Gerard shushes him and helps him move, suggesting a different position, but Frank refuses to stop now. He sounds close as well and soon he's whimpering in that way Gerard recognizes. Gerard moves his hips up to encourage Frank to let it go and suddenly he's there, arching up, moaning, shivering on top of Gerard.

"Oh fuck, fuck Gee," Frank says, all strangled and choking up. Gerard closes his eyes and lets Frank's sounds trigger him into an orgasm. He comes with the usual instinct to shout, but he has learned to control that in the first year after Xavier was born. The sounds he makes are barely growls now, loud enough to let Frank know what he feels, but low enough to not be noticed by anybody else.

When it's over, Gerard lies there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Frank climbs down and lies next to him, saying, "Hey, look who's up."

Gerard turns his head on the pillow and looks at Frank, who is rubbing his belly. With a chuckle, Gerard turns to lie on his side and strokes Frank's entire stomach too, feeling the soft movements of their baby girl this morning. He kisses just above Frank's navel too and there's a strong kick from inside that makes Frank's round belly shake slightly, like the baby is making fun of Gerard for that sweet kiss.

And that's when Gerard's second alarm clock goes off. He turns it off and teases, "Just in time."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Frank questions Gerard, shoving his arm. Gerard only laughs lightly in response, holding Frank until he rolls up onto his side as well so Gerard can collect his lips in a kiss. The baby keeps moving inside Frank for as long as Gerard kisses that luscious mouth he adores.

Gerard loves mornings like these because they're calm and quiet, and usually end up leading into really nice days. Frank seems to read his mind because he breaks the kiss, smiles and says, "Today's gonna be a good day. I can feel it already."

"You're just saying that because you got laid," Gerard teases again with a smile, ducking when Frank smacks his arm in response.

"See if I make you apple pancakes now," Frank humphs.

"Mmm, my favorite," Gerard murmurs dreamily, rubbing Frank's side and trying to kiss his lips again, but Frank keeps backing away from him. Gerard stays lying down pouting, looking at Frank as he gets up with a few giggles. His whole tummy wobbles along to the sound, making him look more beautiful than ever.

Gerard stays there a little longer, smiling to himself. In one week, he will start his vacation time at last, but first he has a job to go to today. He gets up and gets dressed, listening to Frank's careful steps down the stairs.

The whole house smells of pancakes when Gerard gets downstairs, fully ready to go to work for the last time this week. He enters the kitchen and finds Frank in front of the pan, so Gerard slides behind him, hands flying immediately around his inflated stomach. Frank smiles at first and Gerard smiles back at him, half because Frank is beautiful and half because the baby reacts to his touch again. She seems pretty active right now as Gerard peeks over Frank's shoulder and teases her with both hands trickling in different directions. "Here, foxy, foxy, foxy."

Frank laughs first, but then he hisses, leaning forward a bit like he's trying to duck away from the pain. He puts the pancake on the plate beside the stove on top of the other two waiting there and turns off the stove, turning around to face Gerard and saying, "She's kicking so hard, Gerard. I don't think she liked what you did to me just now."

Gerard gasps playfully and crouches down so his face is leveled with Frank's lowered navel. He taps it and says, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, baby fox, but he liked it."

"I did?" Frank asks, clearing his throat.

Gerard frowns up at him and voices an unpleased whine of protest, but Frank's cute reaction throws him off immediately. He's laughing wholeheartedly, head tilted back and all, before he pulls Gerard up by the collar of his shirt and kisses Gerard amusedly.

"Of course I liked it, baby. I love everything you do to me," Frank replies, sincerely now, looking straight into Gerard's eyes.

"That's more likely," Gerard half teases him, patting his face, then his belly.

"Go eat your pancakes, Gerard."

Gerard grins. "Yes, Daddy," he muses, making Frank roll his eyes.


End file.
